A Mechanic for Life
by movielover121796
Summary: When Kelsey Summit is recruited to work for N.E.S.T. as a mechanic, she comes across someone(s) who she never would have thought she would have liked. The work is hard but the people are good. Will most likely be fluff. OptimusXOCXIronhide relationship. Still workin' on where the story will go :P Mostly T but maybe M later
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to say this now. Most of this story will be fluff most likely. I am still working on what type of story it will have but it will be an IronhideOCXOptimus relationship :D**

**Not done one of those before so it should be interesting. **

**I also don't know how frequently i will update. I will do my best to update as much as I can.**

**My other stories are partially on hold as I have writers block...again.**

**Well enjoy! Read and review por favor.**

**If you see any errors, grammar, spelling, or consistently. Please don't hesitate to PM and let me know :D Thanks!**

I was nothing special. I was far from it. I was a 21 year old woman, who was a mechanic. My name is Kelsey Summit, but I also go by Kells. Apparently, according to all of the guys who worked at the shop I was 'beautiful.' I just didn't see it though. I was short for a full grown woman, 5 foot 4 feet tall. I had long blond hair, brown eyes, and light pink lips. I was by no means chubby but I was not model skinny. I was the perfect size, in my opinion. But the one thing that set me apart from many other people was my love for cars and how they worked. When my father was alive he taught me everything I knew about cars. After his passing because of his loosing of a battle to cancer, I dedicated everything I had to keep building cars. Then after my mother accident, and being paralyzed, I worked even harder on cars, trying to come up with a safety precaution. Deep down, I knew that it was probably busy work, but it made me feel a lot better.

I could take apart an entire car and put it back together. Blindfolded. With one arm behind my back. I had built engines from scratch in about a week.

I was also decent at doing paint jobs.

But this was all I did. I constantly had grease on and under my finger nails. It really was disgusting.

Then there was the strange thing about all of this. I was a complete girly-girl. I LOVE to dress up and do girl stuff like getting my nails done (even though it didn't last long), going out for dinner, seeing a movie, hanging out with my friends and just chatting, and just having a good time. I was also very nervous around guys, just because I never really was good around them. I had never really dated because all the guys who asked only wanted one thing from me so I, of course, said no.

So it was just a normal Tuesday afternoon, I was lying underneath a 2013 Jeep Grand Cherokee working on the undercarriage because some moron decided to take it off road and destroyed the axels along with everything else. I had been under there for about 20 minutes when I heard a bunch of boots walking around. I looked to the side and saw about 5 pairs of boots and two more outside the garage. I stayed where I was.

"Hello? Anyone here?" One of the men yelled. _Ugh. I guess it's up to me._

"Yeah." I said from where I was. "One second." I said. I tried to finish my job but proceeded to break off one of the pieces of pipe, cut myself, and oil came spilling out onto me. It got onto my arm and down my side slightly, but it also went towards my mouth and a little went in.

"AW SHIT!" I exclaimed. I started coughing my head off and rolled out from under the car. "Piece of worthless scrap metal. People with their cars." I then proceeded to shimmy out from under the car and saw the people standing there. There was an African American guy and a man with brown-ish blond hair, both who were young and wearing army attire. Then there was this really big, burly looking man in all black, and two young men who looked to be about my age, in their early twenties and looked identical but one had a red hair streak while the other had a blond hair streak in their black hair. They looked surprised when they saw me. I probably looked a complete mess and I was still coughing my head off.

"Sorry about the appearance guys." I said. "Give me one moment." I turned and grabbed some paper town, cleaning myself off, washing out my mouth, grabbed the medic kit to patch myself up and then walked to the other side of the garage to where my co-worker, Vinny, would be. I had to scoot past these army men and to the other side. I opened the door and yelled,

"Vinny! You there?!" No response.

"HEY YO! JACKASS! VINNY!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" Vinny yelled back.

"GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE AND HELP ME FIX THIS PIECE OF CRAP!" I responded.

"NO! I'M BUSY!" He responded.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT YOU ARE DOING! THE GUY IS COMING BACK TODAY. CAN'T FIX THIS PIECE OF SHIT ALONE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, OR SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL…" I never got to finish because Vinny came flying through, knowing that I would keep my promise with whatever threat I was going to throw at him. Vinny worked for me in my small garage which I worked in, part time.

"What do you need?" He asked, warily looking at the men in the garage.

"I broke one of the pipes because it was already brittle. It needs to be completely replaced but be careful because it is spewing oil out everywhere." I said.

"Nice going." He said. I smacked him upside the head.

"Just get to work. I'll be there in a minute." I responded. He nodded and walked off. I then turned back and walked to the group who was patiently waiting and said,

"Please come outside." And walked out with them following. Outside were three more young men. One was about 19 years old with blond hair and a yellow and black jacket, another was African American again with dreadlocks, and the other was slightly older than the rest, about mid to late 30's with brown-ish black hair with a few silver streaks from age or stress. _I wonder if I will get some of those soon. _I thought to myself. I walked over to one of the oil cans outside and stopped, putting down the medical kit and turning to the men.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" I asked, looking down at my hand and cleaning it.

"Are you okay?" The young military guy asked.

"Yes. I'm fine, thanks." I nervously responded. "So how may I help you?" I said, looking at them.

"Are you Kelsey Summit?" The same guy, asked again.

"Yes I am. The one and only. And who may you be?" I asked.

"My name is Captain William Lennox. This here," He said, motioning to the African American guy in army attire, "is Epps, over there is Ironhide, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz, Bumblebee and Ratchet." _Such strange names. Must be code names._ I thought to myself. I nodded at each of them.

"We have a job proposition." Will said. I looked at him, interested.

"Go on." I said, finishing with my hand.

"We have some cars that need to be looked after." He said, motioning behind him. It was only then that I noticed the cars. There was a Hummer H2 rescue car, a GMC Topkick, a yellow and red Lamborghini, a yellow Camero with black racing stripes, and a silver Pontiac Solstice Coupe.

"Wow! Army uses these?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes." Will responded.

"So that is what my tax money is used for." I laughed, Will and Epps laughed as well.

"Kind of." He responded.

"They are specialized vehicles and we know what you are capable of. You would have to live on our base, or would have to live there most of the time as it will be a full time job. You will be paid well and accommodation will be provided." I looked at him.

"Why do you need me?" I asked, confused.

"You are very skilled at what you do." The one name Ironhide responded.

"What is different for working with you than working here?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

"Firstly, you will get to work with nice cars and secondly it may be a better working environment." Just then, from the garage, Vinny shouted,

"FUCK!" I immediately jumped up and ran over back to the garage.

"What now?" I asked.

"It was almost finished but it just came off. It won't stay." Vinny said from his position. I looked at the clock and saw it was about 12 o'clock. He was coming in an hour to pick it up.

"I'll call the owner." I said. I then walked back outside and said to Will,

"You will have to excuse me for one moment. I have to make an important phone call." I said. He nodded. "I really do apologize." I responded, walking back inside to get the phone. I then walked back out to the Jeep, dialing the owners number.

"Hi. It's Kelsey from the autoshop." I listened but as the guy didn't respond I continued.

"I have some bad news. You car is taking longer to repair and so it will not be ready for pick up today." Then the guy exploded, yelling at me for being an idiot. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked over my shoulder to see the guys all watching me intently. I blushed and turned away.

"Look. I'm sorry sir. You really messed up your car and I am working as fast as I can." The guy on the other end of the phone then said that he would be there at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning to pick it up, and if it was not done he would sue me for lying on the contract.

"I am sorry sir. I will work as best as I can." I hung up, feeling extremely pissed off and wanting to punch something. I then threw the phone to the other side of the garage and listened as it clattered to the floor. I walked back outside.

"You okay?" Epps asked.

"Yeah." I said, with my shoulders slagging.

"You don't look so good." Will said.

"Well the guy said if it's not done for tomorrow he will sue me for everything I have and I just cannot afford a court case. I am good with cars but there are just some things that cannot be fixed by humans. He really messed up his car." I said, looking sad.

"You seem upset." The guy called Sunstreaker said.

"Yes I am. If you own a car, you should respect it. Car's are something extraordinary and people do shit to them and it really pisses me off. Also when people think that they can snap their fingers, and poof, all the problems with their cars go away." I said. "I will be here late tonight fixing it." I added.

"Let Ratchet take a look." Ironhide said, motioning for the older guy to come over.

"What is it Ironhide?" He asked.

"Would you please go and look at that Jeep. It seems to have a problem and someone is threatening to sue." Ironhide said. Ratchet scowled slightly but then responded.

"Oi. Get out from under the car." Ratchet said. Then added, "Please."

"I'm busy!" Vinny responded. I marched over.

"Get you ass out from under the car." I said,

"I'm working." Vinny responded. I then grabbed his ankles and proceeded to drag him out. Once he was free he stood up.

"What do you want me to do? Work or not work?" He asked and I sighed and said,

"Just go home. Get some rest." I said wearily.

"You need to rest too Kelsey." He said lightly.

"I'll be fine. Take the rest of the day off." He looked at me hesitantly and then nodded and then left. I noticed that Ratchet was busy working on the car.

"So would you be willing to do this?" Will asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

"Sure. It sounds pretty interesting. But I would need hire more hands as we are under staffed as it is and I am the senior mechanic." I said.

"We could get you a few other people to work here, and also supply some parts to help with the business." Will responded.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Will responded. I smiled and the said,

"That would be awesome. But I first need to get this car fixed and then…" I heard Ratchet say,

"All done." I looked over to him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" I asked, running over and practically diving under the car. I looked at his job and it was amazing.

"Holy crap." I muttered to myself. I dragged myself back out and looked at Ratchet.

"Are you sure that you need another mechanic. This one seems well equipped enough." I responded, looking at Ratchet with awe.

"He is more of a doctor, but does this on the side. He is always busy doing something else." Will responded.

"It really was a simple fix." Ratchet said. "Something was jammed a little further up. You would not have seen it but it happened to a, um, friend of mine before." Ratchet said. I nodded.

"Might as well call the owner now." I said, grabbing another phone and dialing back.

He was a little pissed at me but said he would be over in about 20 minutes.

"So what does this job entail?" I asked, heading back outside and sitting on one of the oil cans.

"You would have to work on these cars," Will said, motioning to the cars sitting there, "and other vehicles.

"What other vehicles?" I asked.

"Do you have any knowledge of airplanes, helicopters or tanks?" Will asked.

"Tanks are very similar to cars so yes and I am sure that with a few lessons I could learn how to do planes and helicopters as well." I responded. Just then I heard the rumbling of an engine which I recognized immediately. Everyone looked up to see an orange Ford pickup Raptor slowing down with its window open.

"Hey Kells." The guy from the car shouted over.

"Don't call me that Mike." I growled back to him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You know damn fine why not." I responded. He laughed and asked,

"How's business?"

"Just fine." I responded. I then heard another engine and up pulled the owner of the Jeep with his friend who then drove off moments later.

"Where's my damn car?!" The owner asked.

"Fine huh?" Mike laughed.

"Piss off Mike." I growled back. He laughed and then drove off. I walked through the army men and back to the owner who was there and retrieved his keys.

"What took you so long?" He asked, pissed.

"You did a hell of a number on your car there pal. Took quite a lot of work." I responded.

"Well, it was built for that." He said.

"Not this type, dumbass. Get an off road vehicle. But whatever the hell you were doing, it definitely was not built for this. Probably not even suitable for a tank." I added. He huffed, gave me $1,000 check, snatched the keys, backed the car out, and proceeded to drive off.

"Hey jerk head, it was $1,500!" I yelled after him. He didn't stop. _Go figures. _I then sighed and walked inside, depositing the money in our little bank box to be cashed in later. I then walked back outside to where everyone was.

"Let's go. I can prepare you something to eat at my house or at least offer you a drink. I gotta get out of here." I responded. Will chuckled and nodded. I locked up shop and walked over to my car. I drove an older Lamborghini which I had built from scratch.

"Nice car." Sideswipe said.

"Thanks." I responded.

"Where's the Lamborghini decal?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Motioning to their decals but then added,

"I built it from scratch so I figured that putting their decal was dishonest. I just put my family crest on it instead." I then opened my car door and grabbed the towel from the back of the car which I lined my seat with after work so I didn't mess the seat up from the grease. I started the engine up and let her warm up.

"Follow me." I said, as the other got into their vehicles and then I pulled out and started the 15 minute drive to my house


	2. Chapter 2

**This is probably a really dumb chapter but I wanted something sad to use later on in the story. This will probably circle back around some time during the relationship. It hopefully will work out.**

**I hope that ya like it.  
And I know. 2 updates in a day...probably won't happen again :P**

**Read and review!**

We arrived and I motioned for them to come inside. I set out a few snacks that I had for them and said,

"I am just going to run for a quick shower because I honest feel disgusting and I really do apologize for the appearance." I said.

"It's fine. You don't look that bad." Will said. I blushed,

"Yeah well. Thanks for being such a gentlemen but I look like shit." I laughed and dashed up the stairs for a quick shower. About 10 minutes later I was out and I threw on some better clothes. A little sundress, I threw my hair up into a French twist that we held in place by a BIG clasp, and I put on light makeup to hide some of my bruises from banging my head on cars. I then headed downstairs, bare foot. The guys were all sitting in my living room with the food, nibbling and talking. Ironhide was the first to notice me walk in.

"Welcome back." He said. I smiled. Everyone looked over. _Aw crap. I feel so self-conscious._ I blushed once again.

"Anyone want something to eat or drink?" I asked. They all said that they were fine. I then stood next to the couch where the twins (I think that they were twins, well they have to be, they looked identical) were sitting so that I would be facing Lennox.

"Please sit." Will said.

"I'm fine." I responded. The twins on the couch moved apart to make room for me and motioned for me to sit down. I took a deep breath and sat between then feeling even more self-conscious. _Why do they have to be so good looking_? I asked myself.

"You smell different." Sideswipe said. I looked over at him and realized what he was talking about.

"It is a beautiful thing called shampoo and soap." I responded.

"It smells good." Sunstreaker added. I blushed furiously.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!" Optimus exclaimed. "You are making the femme nervous." _Femme?_ I smiled over at him and he smiled back.

"Anyway, I said, what type of government agency are you guys?" I asked.

"A secret one." Epps said, with a smile.

"No duh!" I said. "But like can you tell me anything about your group and what you do?" I asked. Will looked over to Ironhide and he proceeded to nod.

"We work for a secret government known as N.E.S.T. We work with, well, um, aliens. But not those green dudes from E.T. There is a race of robots out there called Autobots. They are the good guys and they want to help us. They, along with N.E.S.T. soldiers work to stop their evil counterpart, the Deceptions who want nothing more to claim this planet as their own and us as their slaves." I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"It this a joke?" I asked, looking at them all but they all looked serious. Well saves Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee, all of whom were smirking at me and I glared back.

"I'm afraid that it is not Miss. Summit." Ironhide responded.

"This is no joke." Jazz added, speaking for the first time. I looked between them all.

"Prove it!" I said. "I cannot question proof." I responded.

"Then you will have to come with us." Will said. "Pack your bags for a few days." I nodded and got up and left the room to grab some clothes and to change. I threw on some jean shorts and a black tank top with high top sneakers. When I came back down, the food had been put away and the dishes were cleaned.

"We cleaned up for you." Bumblebee stated.

"Yeah. I see that. Thanks." I said, genuinely surprised. He motioned for me to follow him as everyone else was not inside. When I walked out front on my porch I locked my door. My house was like in the middle of no where with no neighbors for like 2 miles and all of the guys cars were sitting there in a line, very neatly. Will was standing with Ironhide next to the big black GMC Topkick and he waved me over.

"You will ride with us." I nodded, throwing my back over my shoulder and getting into the back of the car. I closed the door and waited for Ironhide and Will to get in. While I was sitting there and waiting, I looked around the interior. It was a very nice and clean interior; especially for someone who used this vehicle in war. While I was sitting there I actually listened to the car, as I sometimes did to find out what was wrong with it and I heard something humming. When I focused on the noise more, it seemed like the car was alive without being turned on.

"What is that noise?" I whispered. "It's like the car is alive." I listened a little more and suddenly the door and passenger door opened and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I let out a little yelp.

"You okay?" Will asked, again.

"Yeah. You startled me." I responded. I saw Ironhide look at me in his rear view mirror and he seemed to be scrutinizing me. I looked back at him but eventually I broke eye contact. The engine then started up and we started driving.

I have no idea how long we had been driving because the landscape was all the same. Grass. More grass. Cows. Horses. House. Grass. Cornfield. Grass. Horse. Cow. Horse. More cows. House. That kept happening for hour after hour. Well that is what it felt like but it was only about 2 hours until we arrived at the gates to a facility. We waited for about 1 minute while we waited to be cleared in but we were quickly let through. After we were through we went down a few different roads and then came to the huge main building which was in the center of everything else. There we drove in an stopped and we all got out. I heard the rumble of a VERY powerful and strong engine and turned to see a huge blue and red Peterbuilt truck driving over to us. I stood there in awe, watching it drive over.

"You're staring." Sunstreaker said, next to me.

"How can I not?" I responded, still staring. "It is a frickin' truck with one of the most beautiful engines I have ever heard. Most truck engines do NOT sound like that. I have to see what is under that hood one day." I said. Sideswipe laughed but tried to cover it with a cough and I scowled at him. Out of the truck came a man who was in his late 30's or early 40's. He was tall, muscular and wore a jacket that had the same flame design as his truck. He had this type of powerful air about him and he walked over. I stood, frozen on the spot.

"Kelsey Summit I presume." He said, smiling at me.

"Y, y, yes." I got out.

"I am Optimus Prime." He said. "Leader of the Autbots." _Autobots?_ He then said,

"Show her." All of the guys, except for Epps and Will disappeared suddenly and there was he sound of gear shifting, metal moving and parts changing and I watched with awe as all of the cars around me transformed into 18-28 foot tall robots. I will admit, I was a little scared, but I was more in awe than anything. As they finished transforming, I just stood there with my mouth open.

"She hasn't fainted yet. That's a good sign." Ratchet said.

"Faint? Why would I faint?" I asked.

"Most do." Ratchet responded. "But your heart rate is up." He added.

"Well big duh." I responded. "That is absolutely incredible. Think of the possibilities." I said, walking around them, finally figuring out how to use my legs.

"I mean. Like the mechanics behind all of this. And like, wow!" I was at a loss for words. I was completely dumbfounded and amazed. I was about to ask Optimus something when my phone rang. My phone never rang so I immediately picked it up. I saw the number of the special hospice home for my mother.

My mother, when she had been paralyzed, had also found out that she had terminal cancer, like my father and was slowly dying. She had been in hospice for about a year now and she was slowly deteriorating. I visited her as often as I could and she would tell me stories, but she was getting more and more tired now and I would just usually go and sit with her, hold her hand, sing to her, and tell her stories of my own; some real and some fiction. When I saw that the number of the hospice was calling, I immediately panicked, as they never called.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"_Kelsey?_" The voice on the other end said..

"Yes." I responded, nervously.

"_Hi. My name is Nurse Guenevive. I called to inform you that you need to come immediately. Your mother's health has suddenly deteriorated and we are not sure how long she is going to make it. You need to come immediately._" As soon as she said that, I choked up and froze.

"_Hello? Hello?!"_ The voice on the other end said.

"Y, y, yeah. I'm still here. I will be there shortly. I am about an hour away and will be there as soon as possible. Please just make sure she lasts until then." I said.

"_We will do our best. But please do hurry._" Then the line disconnected.

"I need a ride. Now!" I said, looking around at the Autobot's. "Someone really fast." I added.

"Why?" Will asked.

"It's my mother. That was the hospice. They don't think she is going to last much longer." Immediately Sideswipe transformed and opened his driver door.

**Hop in.**A voice said over the radio. Will nodded and I proceeded to run over and get in. His twin transformed as well and followed us. As soon as we were on the open road I jumped into the passenger seat and a driver appeared in the driver seat. I jumped.

"Sorry." Sideswipe said.

"It's okay. How do you do that?" I asked.

"What? This form?" He asked. "It's a holoform. It's so we can blend in with your people." He said. I nodded in understanding and I was silent after that because I did not know how long I could hold the tears back. He drove at top speed, watching for police cars and we soon arrived at the hospice. I didn't wait for him to stop but went flying into the hospice. They all recognized me and I went running into my moms room. In there were about 3 nurses and a doctor, watching my mom. When they saw me run in they immediately moved out of the way.

"Is she comfortable?" I asked.

"As comfortable as she can be." I nodded.

"Mom?" I said. Looking at her. She opened her eyes and looked over to me.

"Kel-sey." She said.

"Hey mom." I responded. "How are you?" I asked.

"I dying honey." She responded smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"I'm at peace with this." She said. "I'm ready to go." She said.

"I'm not ready for you to leave yet." I said, tearing up.

"Honey. Just remember this. I love you. I always have and I always will. Do what you love with your life and I will say hello to your father for you. I'll always watch over you and be with you." She said. I nodded, tears falling.

"Don't cry my little one." She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward to kiss me on the cheek. I kissed her back.

"I love you Mommy!" I said, through my tears.

"I love you Kelsey. My daughter." She then closed her eyes and her breathing stopped.

"Mom? Mom! Mommy? MOMMY!" I said. I felt hands on my shoulders and I was gently pulled back by one of the nurses. I looked at her.

"I am so sorry for your loss." She said, with sad eyes.

"Thank you. H-h-how do I arrange the funeral?" I asked.

"We will prepare the body and call you later." She said. I nodded and said,

"I am going to leave. I have some things I need to prepare." The nurse nodded and I walked out. Sideswipe and Suntreaker were there waiting. I ignored them and walked out of the hospice. Many of the nurses, looking sad and trying to smile lightly at me. As soon as I left the building and was away from prying eyes I burst into tears. I sobbed for about 10 seconds before I was hugged from two directions by two strong arms. I then carried on sobbing for a good two minutes before I calmed down. I looked up at the two twins and smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"I am sorry for your loss." Sideswipe said. Sunny nodded in agreement. I thanked them and walked back to Sides car. I got in and was silent as we started the ride home. I was very upset and wanted to bawl but knew that it was not going to help anything. About an hour later they arrived back at the N.E.S.T base and I got out of the car slowly, and stiffly. Will and Epps walked over.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Will said, looking clearly upset. I nodded and covered my eyes as a few tears fell.

"It's okay to cry you know." Epps said, walking over and giving me a big hug. I then proceeded to cry again onto Epps' shoulder. Will came behind me and joined in with the hug. A little while later I felt better.

"Better now?" Epps asked.

"Yes." I responded. "But I would like to do something to keep my mind off it. Any cars to work on?" I asked.

"Actually yes. Ironhide's engine has been working up and he needs a quick tune up." Will said. I nodded and walked over to where Ironhide was parked on the other side of the hanger and was actually, for the first time, going to be working on an amazing engine and I didn't feel excited about it at all.

I walked over to Ironhide's alt form, not feeling enthusiastic, but once I popped the hood, my demeanor changed. Everything inside was absolutely perfect. It was all clean and everything, save for the pipe which was damaged which was a quick fix. It was completed in about 10 minutes and after that I just started at the interior and I heard Ironhide chuckle. I looked to my right and saw his holoform, as I found out they were called, standing there. He was quite intimidating as he was tall, burly, and wore a black shirt. I just scowled at him and carried on looking around. I then decided there was no point in staring as I would not learn anything new, so I closed up his hood.

"Nice interior." I said to him. He smirked and said,

"I noticed you were enjoying the view." I scowled again at him and ignored him, wiping my hands off on some paper towel.

"Kelsey!" I heard, yelled from the other side of the main hanger. I turned, along with Ironhide to see Epps calling me over.

"See ya later Ironhide." I said, jogging over to Epps.

"What ya need Epps?" I asked.

"We have a car for you to work on. Nothing special but an army vehicle." I nodded and asked,

"Is there something else I could put on because I don't think that this is good to work in." Epps nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We walked over to one of the walls where there was a cabinet and in there was a jump suit which he handed me. I thanked him and slipped it on, getting ready to work. The damage to the Humvee was not terribly excessive but, of course, it was under the car so I had to crawl and lie down. I had been under the car for about 20 minutes when I heard a bunch of people talking next to the vehicle. Someone said,

"Has anyone seen Kelsey?" Then a deep, baritone voice said,

"No actually. I have not."

"I'm under here!" I yelled.

"Where?" Another voice asked.

"Under the Humvee. Do you need to speak with me?" I asked from where I was.

"Optimus would like to chat with you." Ironhide, I believe said.

"One moment." I replied, shimmying forward to get out of the car. Of course at the last moment I got stuck while I was starting to sit up and proceeded to smack my head on the bumper of the car.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed, standing up and clutching my head.

"You okay?" Sideswipe asked me, looking at me.

"Yeah. I will be in a second." I replied. "Piece of shit car. The military and their frickin' Humvees." I said to no one in particular, hearing a few chuckles, walking around and cleaning my hands off. I then headed back to the group of men. There was a new one there with blue hair and electric blue eyes. _Optimus?_ I thought, looking at him.

"Kelsey. Hello." He said.

"Optimus?" I asked out loud.

"Yes." He responded.

"Wow. Your holoform's are very impressive." I said.

"Thank you. You should tell that to Ratchet." Optimus said. "I first wanted to express my condolences to you." It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about but I eventually I nodded and thanked him. "Secondly, I would like to let you know that your work is quite impressive. You really do seem to know your way around cars." He said.

"I know my way around most mechanical things." I responded.

"Guns?" He asked.

"I am sure that I could figure it out but I have never really look at them except at the time I went clay pigeon shooting with my friends." I said

"Clay pigeon shooting?" Optimus asked.

"These like clay disks are thrown into the air and you shoot at them. Target practice." I responded. He nodded, understanding.

"I also wanted to come and talk to you and show you to your new work room." I looked up at him when he said this.

"Work room?" I questioned. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We walked over to his alt form and he motioned for me to hop in the passenger side. I did and we drove off through the base with Ironhide and Bumblebee following behind us. We arrive about 2 minutes later at a huge pair of doors. I hopped out and Optimus transformed to his 32 foot tall bi-ped mode. I just stared with my mouth open.

"Miss Summit?" He said, snapping me out of starting.

"Huh? Oh, um, sorry. Never going to get used to that." I responded sheepishly. He chuckled and proceeded to open the doors to my room. I followed him in and Bee and Ironhide both drove in as well. Optimus then transformed back to his alt form ad his holoform stepped out. I was too busy looking around at my new work room to notice though. It was absolutely huge with work benches and a lot of workspace for cars when they were brought in.

"You like it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Like it?" I asked. "I LOVE IT!" I added. "This is amazing!" Bumblebee laughed.

"Here you will be able to work on your cars and whatever is brought in to you." Optimus said and I nodded in response. I then asked,

"I just want to ask, is there any part of this base that I am not allowed and do I need a pass or something to go places?" Optimus raised an eyebrow and responded,

"Don't you think of everything. Very smart woman. Yes, you do." He then handed me a piece of paper which he told me to keep in a safe place, like at my work bench or something, and a card which I was to wear, connected to my waist. I thanked him.

"So when do I start?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

***walks through a deserted part of a town, seeming to talk to herself***

**Yes this is a long-ish chapter. And yes it's probably fluff. I DON'T CARE! So please no hate. Most of the story will be fluff but I may merge it into one of the movies or not. **

**So if you would like *brings out Energon cookies* I have something to munch on to keep you happy :)**

**If there are any errors, please blame the Decepticons...it's all their fault. *hears a low engine***

**Megatron**** - Say that again fleshling.**

**OH SHIT!**

**Megatron**** - Your errors are you own you squishy. **

***eyes widen, turn, and screams* OPTIMUS! *flees to the nearest building to hide***

***whispers* If you see something wrong, please let me know. And don't forget to review *immediately turns and hides once more***

Optimus had told me to rest up for the day and I would start again the next day…which was today. I had been shown to my room and I went to bed early to rest up for the week. My alarm had gone off at 6:30 and I was already up wearing some army pants which I had purchased and one of my shirts which I used for repairs. I had my shoes on and my hair down currently but had a plethora of hairbands on my wrist. I then grabbed my iPhone and headphones and hurried out and over to the cafeteria to get my morning cup of coffee and something to eat quickly. Most of the base was still waking up so the cafeteria was nice and quiet. I ate silently and then headed out as some soldiers came in. A few of them looked at me but most just carried on quietly. I rushed over to my work area. I still wanted to see what I had to work with and had to get used to what I needed to do. I walked in and propped the doors open so anyone could walk in or drive their vehicle in. I turned my iPhone on and went to my broadway tunes. I loved listening to that I flipped to the Addams Family playlist from the play and pressed shuffle and play. The first song was 'When You're An Addams' and I smiled walking around the room and seeing what was there. I found my draws full of materials that I would need to fix vehicles. I had tons of stuff. It was quiet during my first song but before I knew it I heard someone rolling in. I pulled my ear buds out and turned around to see Lennox driving in one of the Humvees.

"Morning." I said as he got out.

"Morning. The engines been playing up and it doesn't drive properly anymore." Lennox responded. I nodded and he handed the keys over. He then left me to work and I slipped my headphones back in and pressed play. I drove the vehicle over to my work area and started working. Before I knew it I had 3 more vehicles waiting for work. I scowled slightly and sighed. The first one was fixed within the hour but the next one took the next two hours of my time as someone had completely destroyed the axels on it. I groaned when I saw what the next vehicle entailed. Some idiot had taken it to the desert and everything was completely filled with sand. I started to blow the entire system out but it was taking forever. I looked up at the clock and I saw that it was already 1 o'clock in the afternoon and I sighed. _No lunch today_. I thought and continued working. By about 8 in the evening I had finally finished all the vehicles since the last one had only a minor fix. I sighed then headed over to the vehicles and proceeded to drive them all to the main hanger and have to walk back between each one. By the time it was al done it was 8:45 and I collapsed in the chair in my room and passed out.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I heard someone knocking on the door to the workshop. I quickly jumped up and ran over to the door, opening it to reveal a few guys.

"May I help you?" I asked, smiling tiredly. One of them motioned behind them and I saw 5 vehicles.

"We need these fixed up if you could by tomorrow. We have a mission and they aren't working properly." One of the guys said. I nodded.

"Just drive them in and put the first one over there. Just park the other ones neatly if you could." I said and they nodded. I moved aside to let 4 Hummers drive in and one tank which I hadn't really seen. I just started at the vehicles. They thanked me and headed out. I scowled and decided I needed a cup of coffee. I dashed out and down a hallway to the mess hall. I walked in and a few people gave me an odd look but I ignored it, getting my coffee and heading out. On the way back I bumped into Lennox and Epps.

"Morning Kelsey." Lennox said and Epps echoed him.

"Morning." I said.

"You okay?" Epps asked.

"Just tired and I have more work to do. I should be good. I need to go though." I said and walked around them heading off. I arrived back at my room, drank my coffee and immediately got to work on the vehicles. I finished the first one in two hours and my hands were already sore but before I could take a breather I actually took a look at the tank and my jaw dropped. The tank was in terribly condition, dented and the engine was dented and damaged terribly. I sighed and looked at the clock. I saw that it was already 12 pm and I frowned.

"I guess I will have to pull an all nighter again." I said to myself and got to work immediately. I had been working for about 2 hours when I heard someone walk in and I crawled out from under the vehicle to see Lennox.

"I brought you a sandwich." He said, putting a plate with some food on my table. I grinned.

"You are a savior Lennox. You have no idea." I said walking over.

"I figured that you wouldn't have eaten yet." He said and I smiled thanking him and immediately starting to eat.

"How is it going?" He asked looking at the vehicles.

"Lot's of work, but nothing I cannot handle." I responded, half-way through my sandwich.

"I guess I will leave it to you then." He said smiling. "Good luck." I thanked him and he headed out. I quickly finished my sandwich and got back to work.

I had been working for God knows how long until I looked up and saw that it was 9 in the evening and I had only just gotten half through the tank. I sighed and looked at the other vehicles quickly and saw that the other 3 were easy fixes and decided to finish them. By the time I was done with them it was already 1 in the morning and I sighed, running off to get some more coffee. Thankfully no one was up and I knew if Ratchet found out that I was still up, he would have killed me. I got the coffee and headed back to do my work. I drank up and went back to work.

Time blurred by and before I knew it I saw the sun was rising outside. My bladder told me that I needed to use the restroom so I headed out. I walked down the hallway looking like a zombie and some of the soldiers who were up looked at me worried but no one asked any questions. I knew that I only had a few hours before the soldiers of the vehicles came back to I dashed back to work, feeling excruciatingly tired. When I was almost there I passed a man who I accidently bumped into.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Perdona me." The man said with an Italian accent. I looked up at him. He was about 6 feet tall with black pants and shirt and a red jacket. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes. I knew immediately that he was an autobot.

"Sorry. I don't think we have met before." I said, looking at him.

"I'ma Mirage. Spy for the Autobots." He said and I smiled at him.

"Kelsey Summit, mechanic." I said and he laughed.

"I really have to go. Hope to chat with you soon." I said tiredly and turned, running off. I felt his eyes watching me but I ignored it and arrived back to the room. I then got back under the tank and continued working. I had only been under it for about 15 minutes when I heard someone, or I should say someones, walk into my room.

"Kelsey?" A voice said, and I recognized it as Optimus'.

"One moment." I said and wiggled out from under the vehicle. I saw Optimus with Mirage and someone I didn't not want to see.

Ratchet.

When he saw me he scowled immediately.

"May I help you?" I asked, walking over warily.

"Mirage contacted Ratchet and myself." Optimus said, regarding me.

"About what?" I asked, looking at Mirage with narrowed eyes.

"He said that he was worried about your health." Ratchet said, taking a step forward, which I mirrored by taking one back.

"I'm fine." I responded indignantly and turned to walk back to work. I had taken one step when my wrist was grabbed. I turned and saw Ratchet scowling.

"Don't lie." He said as I felt a shiver run through me. "You are extremely under slept and in dire need of fuel." Ratchet said.

"I'm fine." I said, pulling my hand away.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut Mirage? We only just met and you already ratted me out." I hissed.

"Youa were tired anda my scans showed something-a was-a wrong." He said and I shook my head, closing my eyes for a moment.

"That may be true but I have work to finish." I said.

"What is left?" Ratchet asked, looking around.

"That damn tank. Ive been working it for over 14 hours." I responded. "I had to pull an all-nighter." I added. When I said that Ratchet's head snapped towards me and I swear he growled.

"You are to sleep now. I will finish the vehicle." He said and pushed me out of the room slightly.

"Prime. Can you please make sure she makes it to her room." Ratchet said, scowling at me.

"I can get there myself." I stated. "I need a shower first anyway." I stated and headed out of the room muttering to myself. I headed towards the shower's after stopping by my room and grabbing new change of clothes. I scrubbed for about 30 minutes until I finally felt clean and got out of the shower and walked out. I stopped dead as I saw a huge Peterbuilt waiting for me and out walked Optimus' holoform.

"You were not in your room." He commented.

"I was showering." I said, walking around him. I took a step before he gently held my arm and I tiredly turned around.

"Yes?" I said looking at him.

"You need rest and shouldn't push yourself too hard." He said with a caring gaze. I was partially started.

"You should know that when you have a task that has to be done you must do everything you can to complete it, and I do that." I commented.

"Will you have a short drive with me?" Optimus asked. I nodded silently and walked around to his passenger side door as it opened and hopped in.

I sat down in the seat and immediately relaxed as the seat was terribly comfortable.

"You have been working too hard." Optimus voice rumbled from the radio.

"And you don't?" I countered. It was silent for a moment until he responded.

"Not the point. I am so much older than you so I am used to it. And it is part of me job." He said, chuckling slightly.

"It's mine as well." I said, sighing slightly.

"You need rest and I am going to make sure you get it." Optimus said.

"Why do you care?" I asked, trying not to sound too harsh but I think it came across as that.

"You remind me of someone." Optimus said quietly. I was about to ask what he meant by that but I suddenly felt warm and heard a buzzing and before I knew it was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. Should get a few updates out soon. I am changing the story a little bit with different relationships. It will be explained soon...and it will not necessarily be TF correct. This is one of my stories which I am completely making up.**

**Me: Oh I wished I owned...**

**Sideswipe: DON'T END THAT SENTENCE!**

**Me: Wha? Why?**

**Sideswipe: I will beat you round the head if you do.**

**Me: *smiles evilly* You can't. Ratchet won't let you.**

**Sideswipe: He will if he put me up to it *brings out a VERY large wrench***

**Me: *eyes widen* Primus. Okay okay. I don't own Transformers! *turns and immediately runs out***

**Sideswipe: Got that right squishy. *runs after her***

**Read and review :D**

I didn't know how long I was out but when I woke up I was still in the passenger seat of Optimus' cabin. I groggily opened my eyes and yawned making some small noises. I was startled when I heard some chuckling coming from the radio.

"Interesting noises you humans make when you wake up." Optimus said. I blushed furiously and looked away but figured it was stupid as he would see whichever way I faced.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"You have been in recharge for a few hours." Optimus responded. I nodded and looked out. I noticed that we were parked in the main hanger in the corner, away from all the action. I was silent for a moment and then looked at the radio, unsure of where to speak to so I decided on looking out the window. I then asked,

"When I was going to sleep, you said I reminded you of someone. Who was it?" I asked. Optimus was quiet and I heard him vent slightly. I realized I must have hit a nerve and quickly stuttered,

"I-I-I'm sorry Optimus. You don't have to answer that. I apologize." I said, blushing furiously, looking down, and wringing my hands. I heard a fizzle and I felt static in the air. I looked up and saw his holoform. _Shit._ I thought. I immediately looked down again.

"I should probably go." I said and leaned over to open the door. As soon as I touched the door I heard a click and realized Optimus had locked the door. My heart fluttered slightly and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kelsey…" Optimus said. I turned around and looked at him. Just looked back at me for a moment.

"I'm sorry." I said, and looked down. But I immediately felt him put his hand under my chin and lift my head up.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked, turning my face towards him. I blushed.

"I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject." I said.

"It's not that. I was just pulled into memories." Optimus said and I slumped my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I repeated.

"Don't be. I will answer your question Kelsey." He said, inhaling. "On Cybertron I had a sparkmate known as Elita-1. We were close but we didn't get to do something we call sparkbond because of the war. Before we had to leave Cybertron in search of the cube, she was offlined in battle. I felt like my spark was extinguished and I was terribly saddened by this. Ratchet and the other helped me. I was a Prime and had to lead so I had to put the feelings down. Seeing you and how you act reminds me of her and brings back memories of her….and others." Optimus finished. There were many terms I was unsure of but I got the gist of it.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." I said, my eyes widening. "Maybe we should stay away from each other if it hurts you so much." I said, feeling slightly sad. His eyes immediately widened.

"Primus no!" He exclaimed. "I don't want that at all. You bring back happy memories." He said and I relaxed slightly. I looked at him as I saw his eyes dim slightly and then go back to full color.

"Apparently you are needed in your office." He said and I growled.

"Of course." I said.

"I'll walk you there. See what is going on because it seemed that something was up." Optimus said. My heart sped up and I nodded, getting out of the truck after he finally unlocked the doors.

I hopped out and walked around, meeting Optimus as his holoform got out. He smiled at me and I smiled back, blushing slightly. I heard him lightly chuckle and I inwardly groaned. We walked out and towards where I worked. When I got close I knew that something was up and I immediately broke into a sprint rounding the corner. What met my eyes was not good at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a long awaited update. I may get another update up today. Please review and let me know if you like it. It does have a direction with which it's going...ish. I'm still working on it. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Me- *continues to write quietly***

**Optimus**** - What are you doing?**

**Me-...writing...**

**Optimus - Yet it took you this long to update?**

**Me -...uh yea. Writers block. It's a pain in the tailpipe.**

**Optimus -Oh. How's it going now?**

**Me- Good. Tons of inspiration happening and I'm shooting ahead, if only I owned...**

**Sideswipe - *runs in* NO! *raises wrench***

**Me - *my eyes widen and I grab laptop and turn, running out with Sideswipe on my tail and Optimus looking confused* I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

"WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED?!" I exclaimed, looking at my now destroyed office. Someone had brought in a vehicle and it clearly had an issue. Stuff was on fire and my office was completely destroyed. I immediately ran over to the fire extinguished and started putting out fires. Some of the soldiers in the room stood there dumbly.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!" I screamed and they got into action helping to put out fire. I turned as I saw Ironhide, Mirage, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker come running in. The soldiers helped put out the fire and after that was done they came over to me. I was practically seething.

"What the hell happened?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at them.

"We don't know ma'am." One of them said. "We brought it in and it started to smoke and just exploded." I made balls with my fists.

"Get out." I whispered with a deadly tone. They looked nervous but one asked,

"Do you need any help?"

"GET OUT!" I yelled and they immediately turned and ran, brushing past the Autobot's on the way out.

"One day. I couldn't have one peaceful day. Or even the office for one day. No. Someone must hate me." I said, looking around the room. I realized that one of the walls was a garage door and immediately ran over and opened it all the way, as the car was still smoking. I ran over and released the hand break and put it in neutral, burning myself in the process.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed. The Autobot's had walked over at this point.

"You okay?" Ratchet asked.

"I burnt myself." I stated and walked around back of the car, giving it a mighty push and moving it outside. I got it part way outside before it got stuck and it wouldn't move. I gave it a valiant effort but it would not go anywhere.

"FRAG!" I exclaimed. I heard the guys laugh and I scowled. Thankfully someone felt pity for me and Ironhide came over and helped push it outside. I immediately put it away from the building and came back inside.

"This is going to take forever to clean up." I stated.

"I will help you Kelsey." Optimus said and I saw Ratchet's eyes literally bug out but he didn't make a comment.

"Thank you Optimus." I said and he nodded at me, smiling slightly. Ratchet just looked between the two of us and threw his hands into the air.

"Incredible. That was fast." He then turned and walked out. I looked at him confused with the others as he retreated out of the room. Optimus eyes seemed to widened and he looked at me.

"Give me a moment." He said and turned, dashing out of the room after Ratchet.

"What the hell was that?" I said, more to myself. The others just shrugged their shoulders. I just stood there numbly looking around the room.

"I don't even know where to start." I said.

"We should throw everything out and we can get Wheeljack, our resident scientist and builder, to help make some new tables." Ironhide stated looking around the room.

"It is lucky those soldiers were not killed with the damage it did to my room." I said and they all nodded.

"Might as well get to work." I stated and everyone nodded grabbing something and dragging it outside.

Optimus dashed out of the room immediately dismissing his holoform and transforming into his bi-ped form to dash after Ratchet who was already heading back to his med bay.

"Ratchet!" Optimus called and Ratchet proceeded to ignore him.

"Not now Prime." He responded.

"No Ratchet! Now. What in the pit was that?" Optimus asked, stopping Ratchet by putting a servo on his shoulder.

"Are you that blind, playing dumb, or just not able to see it?" Ratchet asked.

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked, clearly confused.

"Do you have feelings for the new mechanic yes or no Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Of course I do. She is extremely skilled at what she does." Optimus stated matter of factly.

"I don't mean like that you slagger. For our leader, you sometimes are a glitch. Do you like her for more than that?" Ratchet asked with stern optics. Optimus just froze and looked at him.

"I-I-I don't know." Optimus stuttered. Ratchet immediately knew that he did as a Prime never stuttered.

"She reminds you of her doesn't she?" Ratchet asked, knowingly. Optimus was silent but then finally nodded his head.

"She does." He responded. Ratchet nodded as well.

"Don't forget about Ironhide though. You should have a conversation with him." Ratchet added and Optimus just froze and nodded.

"Just be careful Optimus. As your friend we don't want to see you get hurt, or Ironhide." Ratchet said. Optimus nodded and responded,

"I don't want to see him or her get hurt either." He then turned and walked off, back to Kelsey's work room.

We had only been moving stuff for about 20 minutes and I was already sweating and my muscles were killing me. The holoforms of the Autobots were just carrying stuff outside with no effort at all. Thankfully they got everything outside pretty fast so all that was left was the blackness on some of the wall due to the fire. I walked over and rubbed the wall and saw that it would come off quite easily as it was mostly soot. The Autbots came back in after their last load and waited patiently. I just turned to them and said,

"That's it. Thanks guys. I just have to wash down the walls." They nodded and slowly wandered off to wherever they needed to go. I headed to get a hose and a ladder which I found in my room and set it up. I started spraying the concrete walls, washing the black stuff off but apparently the black went all the way up the wall which meant I had to climb. I wasn't a huge fan of heights but grit my teeth and slowly climbed the ladder, washing the wall as I climbed the ladder. Once at the top I washed as much as I could and reached as much as I could before I heard some heavy foot steps. I turned and saw Optimus waked in and my heart fluttered slightly. _What the hell?_ I thought, confused. I turned back to working, humming quietly, thinking that Optimus had just walked by. I was terribly mistaken when I heard him say hello from directly behind me. I screamed and lost my foot on the ladder, terribly startled and clung on for dear life, only to have my wet and cold hands give way and I started to fall. I only fell about 3 feet before I hit something hard and warm. I cracked my eyes open and noticed I was sitting on something metal. _Oh god…_

I looked up and saw Optimus looking at me with concerned optics.

"Are you okay Kelsey?" He asked. I nodded, shakily.

"Thanks for that sir." I said, getting out a weak smile. He chuckled lightly and gently lowered my towards the floor. I nodded up at him and hopped off once he was at the floor level.

"What were you doing up there?" He asked, getting down onto one knee so that he was at my level.

"I was trying to clean the soot off the wall from the fire." I responded. He smiled lightly.

"You know you could have just asked one of us. It would have been no problem." Optimus responded.

"Sir, you guys are advanced beings. You don't 'clean up' ash. I can do it perfectly fine. And besides, you guys are all busy." I responded, turning back to pick up one of the black rags on the floor.

"Even though are bodies are more advanced, our societies are similar." He remarked. I froze and turned around and looked at him.

"I would love to learn more about your society and your world some time Optimus. If you ever have some time." I said and he smiled, his optics visibly getting brighter.

"You would?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course. I was always interested in different and other cultures and how they functioned. Yours doesn't get anymore different. You are from a whole other galaxy for crying out loud." I responded and he smiled once again. I noticed his facial structure changed slightly when he smiled.

"Well I would love to tell you about it some time. Maybe we can go for a drive later if you are free. My afternoon is blissfully quiet today." Optimus said. I smiled up at him.

"Well once I have finished up these walls I should be good to go for the next few days until I get new tools. I am going to have to work in the main hanger for the next bit." I said, scowling slightly.

"Don't worry, there is tons of space to work with in there." Optimus said. I smiled and turned back, grabbing the power washes and spraying the walls, trying to get the last bits off. 5 minutes later the walls were clear and Optimus was still standing and looking around the destroyed room. I was about to explain something when Ironhide walked in.

"Optimus? I wanted to inform you that Galloway is arriving tomorrow." Ironhide said in his bi-ped form. I noticed Optimus' body language slouch and he seemed upset.

"Thank you my friend." He said and I noticed something pass between them. I froze noticing that look and didn't dare move. Ironhide looked down at me briefly and when he noticed my body language turned to face me.

"Are you alright squishy?" He asked. I opened and closed my mouth and eventually just resorted to nodding. I then quickly turned and walked out of the room over to one of the army vehicles, just choosing one. The Marauder was one of the most badass vehicles that I had worked on and with some work I hoped in, about to close to the door when a finger stopped it. I froze and looked over quickly.

"What is wrong Kelsey?" Optimus asked with Ironhide off to the side.

"N-n-nothing. I just need time to process…what I just saw." I said and pulled the door shut, starting the monster up and started to pull out.

I had only been driving for about 10 minutes when I looked in my rear view mirror I saw Optimus and Ironhide gaining on me.

_FRAG!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Sorry for the late update. I wanted to get a backfill of some chapters before I posted and I'm currently working on my Galloway chapter.**

**Ironhide: Galloway? Is that fragger here? *he growls***

**Me: *shakes head quickly* No, no, no. Never mind. Just read and review.**

**Ironhide: *brings out canons* Where is he?! I wan't to kill him!**

**Optimus: *from outside the room* Ironhide, we don't harm humans!**

**Ironhide: *mumbles and walked out***

**Me: *laughs* Yea...Anyway. Don't own transformers but I wish I did. Read and review please *grins* Any errors, blame it on the Decepticons.**

**Optimus: Pit yea!**

"Where do you think she is going?" Ironhide asked.

"She probably saw the look we shared." Optimus responded. Ironhide froze and he suddenly understood.

"What do you think she took it as?" Ironhide asked.

"Love." Optimus responded.

"We need to explain to her what is happening. She took it the wrong way." Ironhide said and Optimus nodded. They then both silently nodded to each other and transformed back to their alt-forms and drove out after Kelsey's car.

I continued to drive and drive with them on my tail. I grabbed the walkie talkie which broadcasted over the speaker outside and said,

"Leave me alone." Then proceeded to hang up. I was responded with a honk from them and Ironhide shot forward, overtaking me and his holoform looked at me. I continued to drive but yelled out in shock as he slammed on his brakes and I threw my steering wheel to the side, leaving the rode onto the grass and sand. I slammed on my breaks and stopped the car, breathing heavily. I then watched as the two of them pulled up in front of me and stop. I immediately threw the car into gear and accelerated and drove around the two of them, trying to get away. I only got a few feet before I was suddenly jerked and stopped, looking in my rear view mirror to see a cabled connected to the back of my vehicle and Optimus alt form. I tried to continue to drive, but even with The Marauders' power, there was no way I would be able to get away from an alien being. I stopped and growled, leaning back, frustrated and pissed off.

"They don't know when to leave me alone." I said out loud to myself. I turned the engine off and opened the small door, stepping out and onto the bonnet, then to the roof, so I was higher then the two of them.

"What do you two want?" I asked as their holoforms stepped out.

"To talk." Ironhide stated and I looked down at him.

"So talk." I stated, feeling bad for giving them the cold shoulder but just needing some time to think with everything happening.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression with what is happening." Optimus said, looking at me.

"I never said I got the wrong impression. It's just a lot is happening and I need some time to get away." I said.

"I offered to take you for a drive." Optimus said and I shook my head.

"Alone and peaceful." I stated.

"Of all the cars you choose, you chose one of the most not peaceful cars." Ironhide said.

"It gets the job done and it's a fun ride." I said and sat down on the roof, looking down.

"Will you please come down?" Optimus asked, looking up at me.

"So you guys can intimidate me. Ha. I don't think so." I said.

"We aren't here to intimidate you." Ironhide said. I just looked at them with a 'oh really' face.

"You guys are 6 feet tall walking brick walls. Even up here I'm intimidated. But fine." I stated and shuffled to the end of the truck and dropped down the 8 feet to the ground, grunting with the impact and rolling out of it.

"You know you could have jumped off the front instead." Optimus said, scowling slightly.

"Nah. It's more fun this way. What's life without a little danger?" I asked, standing up and brushing myself off. Ironhide muttered something un-intelligible to himself and glared slightly.

"It's safer." He said and I just nodded.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, pushing my hair back and looking at them.

"It's about what you saw." Optimus stated, being very up front. They clearly didn't get nervous on these types of situations. I did.

"What are you talking about?" I squeaked out.

"You clearly know what we are talking about because of your body language and how you reacted during that moment as well." Ironhide stated. I stood up straighter and glared at him.

"What do you want to talk about in relation to that situation?" I asked.

"We wanted to explain to you what it was." Optimus said and I nodded, nervously.

"I will make this as easy for you as I can. In simple terms, Ironhide and I are soul mates. But instead of your soul mates being more imaginary or not as easy to recognize, our soul mates are real. It is rare to find yours but I was lucky enough to find mine. And no, before you ask, this does not mean we are in a relationship, but we can feel the same things that each other does. We also care for each other immensely." Optimus said. I instantly understood.

"Oh. I see." My mind processing everything he had just said.

"This also means that I can feel what Optimus feels for you." Ironhide said and at that my head snapped up.

"W-w-what?" I asked and Optimus looked slightly nervous. Ironhide sighed and looked at Optimus then back at me.

"I can fell that Optimus cares for you terribly and you remind him of his last sparkmate. In turn, I feel the same for you as he does. This does not mean that we cannot have different sparkmates, we can, but many times we share the same sparkmate." Ironhide said. I blushed 50 shades of red.

"Wow. I just had a sex talk with an advanced species. Who would have thought that…" I said to myself but they both heard it and chuckled.

"This is a lot to take in, I know. And we will let you think." Optimus said and I watched as their holoforms fizzled out and their engines started up and they started to drive off. My mind finally worked and I yelled after them but they didn't stop. I immediately ran back to the truck and jumped/fell into it, starting it up and racing after them. I caught up after going a flat out 50 miles an hour and honked at them. They just proceeded to ignore me until I heard something I didn't want to hear.

Jets.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I have the next chapter after this one is already written, but writers block is starting to set in. After the next chapter, Kelsey will have to take a break. Any suggestions of what she could do? Something fun?**

**Optimus: You asking the readers for advice again.**

**Me: -_- ...yess. Soooooo...**

**Ironhide: You're lazy. You know that. *starts cleaning his weapons***

**Me: O.O Readers like suggesting, sometimes...well I do. But yea, if you have something suggest away.**

**Optimus: And...**

**Me: Read and review! :D**

**Ironhide: *turns canons towards me* And...**

**Me: *gulps* Oh yea. I don't own Transformers! Enjoy *squeaks and runs out of the room***

I heard the roar of the engines and looked up seeing a jet passing overhead. I then yelled out as I saw Optimus and Ironhide swerve to the side of the road, instantly transforming. Optimus then yelled at me,

"Drive back to base and do not stop!" I immediately complied and floored it, driving as fast as I could. I watched in my rear view mirrors watching as the jet transformed and immediately initiated the two into battle but my heart dropped as I saw a second jet appear, a black one, and he came after me, firing.

"Continue driving, the others are leaving the base and coming our way." Optimus said, his voice coming through my radio. I didn't dare respond and take my hand off the steering wheel, dodging missiles. I kept driving and jaw the flashing lights of Ratchet and prayed I would make it. I wasn't so lucky.

I was doing well when suddenly a missile appeared in front of me and exploded, catapulting my vehicle through the air. I let out a blood curdling scream and held on for dear life as the vehicle crashed into the ground with a thud. I felt it jar through my spine. The vehicle was upside down and I was alive. The car though wasn't in the best condition. It could withstand most explosions, but their missiles were special. I noticed the front window had been smashed and moved, wincing in pain as I felt some stinging on my face. I undid my seat belt and fell, hitting the roof and crying out in pain. I struggled to get the door open but thankfully did and rolled out of the car, raising my hand and finding blood on it. I looked over and saw a small piece of glass sticking out of my arm and I immediately ripped it out, biting my tongue to stop from screaming and covering the wound. I looked around, noticing everything was blurry, and saw the bots hitting the two 'Cons with all they had and watched as they both retreated, transforming and flying away.

"KELSEY!" I heard someone yell and I looked up to see Optimus and Ironhide rushing over in the bi-ped forms with Ratchet not far behind. They all transformed down as their holoforms appeared.

"That went swimmingly well." I stated and Ironhide chuckled.

"She hasn't lost her humor." He said and Ratchet pushed him and Optimus aside.

"Move!" He said as I scanned me and looked me over.

"How am I doing Doc?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You really just had to pull that piece of glass out didn't you." Ratchet growled at me, continuing to scan me.

"I'll be fine. It's nothing that I can't handle." I said, struggling to sit up and starting to stand. I was immediately grabbed and pulled back down.

"You are not moving anywhere Kelsey." Ratchet said.

"It's really nothing. I've survived worse." I stated and looked up as him as my vision cleared.

"We will discuss that at a later date, but right now you are not moving." Ratchet said and I just groaned and looked towards the sky. I saw Optimus and Ironhide standing by looking nervous.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really." I stated and they looked at me.

"This should not have happened in the first place." Optimus stated.

"Aren't you glad that I drove the Marauder today instead of a regular Humvee?" I asked and they both nodded at the same time and I chuckled, wincing in pain as Ratchet touched my wound.

"God damn it Ratchet! Just dress the wound and let me go. I'm a mechanic for god's sake. I'll live." I stated at him and he growled but noticing my stormy glare, nodded and started to wrap it, clearly pissed off. He quickly finished off and I slowly stood up feeling dizzy but was quickly stabilized by Ironhide.

"I really want you in my medbay." Ratchet said, looking at me.

"Nah. I'll be fine. If anything is wrong I'll come and visit you." I stated and shook my head, clearing it. I then turned and looked back at the now destroyed car and gasped in horror.

"That car!" I exclaimed, looking at it and feeling pissed of.

"Really?" Optimus said walking over.

"Really what?" I said, slowly walking around the now mangled vehicle.

"You care about the vehicle?" Ironhide asked.

"Of course I do. It's my favorite vehicle and I can't believe how much of a hit that took. That missile must have been terribly powerful to do that to this." I said, motioning to the car. The three of them shook their heads and Ratchet went to check on the other autobots and make sure everyone was fine. I just groaned and felt kind of sick at what had happened and how close I had been to dying. I got kind of dizzy again and swayed on my feet, only to be held onto by Ironhide.

"Ironhide." Optimus said, "Take Kelsey back to her room and make sure that she rests. I need to go and figure out what was happening and why she was targeted. They shouldn't have known about her or where she is, let alone be able to track us." Optimus said and his holoform fizzled out and he drove off. Ironhide just turned back to me and looked down at me, without saying a word he leaned forward and picked me up bridal style with my complaining all the way.

"Oh shut up! You are in no condition to walk." Ironhide growled and walked over to his alt form, opening the door before we got there and resting me in the passenger side seat. His holoform appeared next to me in the drivers seat and he regarded me for a moment.

"Rest." He said and I opened my mouth to say something before I felt a warm feeling and I passed out cold.

_What the hell?_


End file.
